


One More Night At Babylon

by marfra



Series: Gapfillers/Drabbles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the bar, Brian chooses his next one-night stand. Season 1 gapfiller: after 1x03 but before Justin moves in with Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night At Babylon

The moment Justin steps on Babylon’s dance floor, everything keeps on going the same way it was: rhythm pumping; cold lights flashing; confetti falling.

From the bar, you’re observing the dozens of bodies engaged in the sweaty expression of kindred lust; you automatically skim the crowd: been there, done that, _not yet_.

You most definitely do not linger over the blond hair glistening, your lips do not part as his bare damp torso and limbs effortlessly show the fluidity with which you’ve already been acquainted.

Cajoling yourself that you do not remember him - _at all_ , you stride towards his space.

 

 

 


End file.
